Of Paperwork and Coffee
by sonicsora
Summary: Oleander has never been fond of paperwork, even when a certain German shows up to offer 'moral' support. One shot, part of the OT3 verse. Milla/Sasha/Oleander contained inside.


Hey guys! Have another OT3 fic for Milla/Sasha/Oleander. Since one obviously isn't enough, fft. Just be warned, this is more on the Morry/Sasha side, Milla doesn't take as strong of a showing here as she did in the first one that started this OT3 madness.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Morceau was not a man for idly waiting. He was a man of action, be it brash and ill planned, he was action.<p>

Or- he liked to think so. He certainly wasn't fond of paperwork and waiting around. The sabbatical he'd been put onto after his mental break down hadn't even been _this_ boring. He at least had things to do while they gave him the A-OK to pick back on his work as a Psychonaut.

Now, he was seated at a desk. Mind wandering back to what he could be doing- or who he could be doing at the moment as he sorted through paperwork.

"They know I'm no good at this stuff," He grumbled lowly to himself, squared fingers deftly picking through a few papers and plunking them into the out box on his desk. "I'm a field man! Not- a paper jockey!"

"So you've told us Morceau, but we need everyone for paperwork today." Chimed in a very helpful Sasha Nein from the office's doorway. A touch of a smile almost there as Morry narrowed his eyes slightly back at the German man. Not that Sasha noticed as he strolled into the shorter man's office, placing a mug down onto Oleander's desk. The smell of fresh black coffee filling the small cluttered if not orderly room easily as Sasha stood by the desk, sipping at his own mug.

The german man's words earned a hrrumph from the orange skinned man, he snatching up his mug to sip at it.

"Don't be so sore, you know its only a few more weeks before you can go back to the camp."

"You not coming this year?" He questioned with a squint, trying to edge the disappointment out of his voice. His efforts all for naught since Sasha could read him like a well worn war strategy book.

"I am, as is Milla. I'll just be late. I believe they're sending me to London for a undercover mission." He shrugged somewhat back, keeping his tone level, glad when he saw the disappointment edge out of the much shorter man's expression entirely.

"Try not to eat _too_ many blood sausages." Morry smirked from behind his mug. He chuckling to himself as Sasha arched a single brow as he cooly offered a reply.

"You know I only like _your_ sausage, Morry."

Coffee was spewed across his desk, the shorter man sputtering as he haphazardly put his mug down on a dry spot. "Damn it, Nein!"

"You are too easy to rile," Sasha had the sense to shield when he saw the spit take start so he remained relatively dry. Though there was coffee that found its way to the floor as well.

"You are a conniving pain in the-"

"Shouldn't I be the one saying you are a pain _my_ ass?"

Morry was torn between being pleased by that or irritated. "Just help me clean up my desk, Nein."

"Of course."

Sasha somehow managed produce napkins out of nowhere, he handing them to the tiny general. He levitating a few more onto the linoleum floor, dabbing at the mess. There thankfully less on the floor than there was on Morry's desk. It gave Sasha a chance to steal a small glance from behind his sunglasses at his other partner. Partner in the romantic sense that is, not that Sasha was going to divulge that information willingly to anyone who asked. Unlike Milla, he and Morry preferred to keep things under wraps. It felt more comfortable that way. No one but them really needed to know in the first place.

A smile tugged at his lips, threatening to roll to the surface at the fact Morry's mustache had absorbed most of the coffee spat, the usually 'perky' (if one could call a mustache perky that is) piece of hair drooping from the liquid it soaked up. Blackish brown drops of coffee dripping from the mustache onto the orange skinned man's desk.

"Morry, I would suggest you save a few napkins," He said, breaking the brief silence that had fallen between them. (Well if one could ignore Agent Oleander's grumbling, which Sasha could.)

"What- Why?" His tone was brisk, irritated, and curious.

Sasha mimed at his upper lip wordlessly, it warranting a blink before the smaller man gave a frustrated sigh in realization. He snapping up one of the clean napkins to dry his mustaches with.

"This, is all your fault Nein."

"You are the one who started the innuendo Agent Oleander. I merely finished it."

"You always did finish faster," Was groused under the smaller man's breath, he smirking at the brief flash of pink across Sasha's cheeks. "Not so smart now, huh, Nein?"

"I am not the one who has to get duplicates of the ruined paperwork or a dripping mustache."

Morry's intelligent, well thought out and mature response was to chuck a sopping napkin at Sasha. Said reply ruined by Sasha easily blipping a shield into existence. The napkin hitting it with a wet sound and sliding down the shield. "Is that all?"

Oleander narrowed his eyes at that, throwing aside the napkin (a bit too dramatically, but Sasha wasn't going to say that until later) aside and strode over to the taller man. Sasha 'accidentally' letting his shield fall away so Morceau could grab a fist full of his sweater and yank Sasha down into a kiss.

It was rather nice actually, aside the overpowering taste of coffee. Maybe a hint of that mango gum Morry favored far too much. A taste Sasha could live without honestly enough.

Sasha pulled back for breath, calmly speaking after he got a air full of lung. "You've been chewing that gum again, I can taste it-"

"Oh shut up, Nein. Use your talk-y mouth for something good for once." Before Sasha really knew it he found himself on the floor, a very short man straddling him.

"If you think I am going to give you head in headquarters, you are obviously out of your-" Sasha was not going to finish any sentences today. No sir. Not when Morry was kissing him again, damp mustache and all. Still holding a handful of Sasha's shirt in his fist as they kissed. Heat easily rolling through both of them as Sasha did his best to pretend he wasn't interested.

He was never good at playing blase when it was Morry or Milla, they knew him much too well. Not that one could really play less than interested when being aggressively kissed on the floor.

-Or save face when the door opened and a familiar Brazilian woman walked into the office, her laughter jarring the two men apart. She covering her mouth with her hand as Oleander brushed his pants in a VERY dignified manner. Sasha only half way up, hair rumpled as was his sweater and jacket. His sunglasses knocked askew due to Morry being very- affectionate.

"Morry, darling, what are you even doing to Sasha?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing," He grumped back, head held high, still trying to look dignified, reluctantly deflating when Milla stifled another laugh. He giving a warning growl back at her trying to gain some respect back. "Vodello-"

"Yes, yes, I know darling, he is very delectable, but we're at work," She gently chided back, walking further in watching Sasha attempt to re-straight himself now that he was up on his feet. "Save it, for later,"

The dark skinned woman aided in brushing away a few of the wrinkles, pressing a kiss or two herself against Sasha's cheeks. It earning a annoyed look from Morceau while Sasha turned a deeper shade of pink. The woman didn't even bother to play innocent as he smile coyly back at the orange skinned man.

"What? You expect me not to steal some affection of my own, darling?" She batted her eye lashes back at him, puckering her lips blowing Morry a kiss as well. That enough to ease some of the grouch he had building up from her being briefly hypocritical.

Sasha rolled his eyes behind his readjusted sunglasses at the two, tucking a hand in his pocket as he took to standing taller. Just wanting his own dignity back. "Now that, that is finished, let us focus on what is important."

"Getting my mustache dried off?"

"Cleaning Morry's desk?"

"…Paper work." He deadpanned back, look impassively unamused by the two. Why was he attracted to these two again?

Milla shook her head, lips curling upwards into a teasing smile. "Somehow, that answer does not surprise me."

"He always pitched the biggest tents for paperwork,"

Sasha's response was to narrow his eyes back, that reaction ruined when Milla easily slid in closer to him, pressing a kiss against his lips. "Now, now," She tutted quietly back, stealing another kiss. "We're going to do the paper work, darling. It is mandatory. You can't blame us for having a little fun though,"

The German man awkwardly sighed back, accepting the attention be it begrudgingly.

It less begrudging when Morry's hands reached out for his own, the german man edging closer to a smile when a kiss was pressed against his knuckles. The two taller psychics able to see the brief flicker of tenderness on Morry's features before he dropped Sasha's hand, standing at attention, arms crossed over his chest. He caught sight of their smiles and he wasn't about to look like a softie in any shape or form.

"Now, both of you louts get out of my office so I can do this _paperwork_ in peace,"

"Yes sir~" Milla laughed back, snapping a salute with her free hand while dragging Sasha out with her other. It earning a displeased sound from Sasha, "You're just encouraging him-"

Oleander closed the door firmly when they were both gone, shaking his head as he strode back towards his desk.

_'Tall people, sheesh.'_


End file.
